35 preguntas absurdas
by PattyF8
Summary: Bella decide enviar un correo con preguntas sin sentido, Edward se preocupa por su salud, Jasper simplemente responde, Emmett se divierte como nunca, y Rosalie se aburre..Resultado: Preguntas sin sentido con respuestas sin sentido
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, YO solo invente esta historia.

**Holaa!** Es mi primera historia hecha por mii:D..No espero que sea un best-seller ni nada por el estilo..Solo deseo escribir algo..

Si se parece a alguna historia o algo por el estilo por favor alertenme para aclarar las cosas..

Espero que les guste, y si es asi me animo y escribo otro cap.

Besos!

EDWARD

**1)¿Si nada se pega al teflón, como lo pegaron a la sartén?**Disculpa?

**2) ¿Por qué no hacen los aviones con el mismo material que usan para hacer la caja negra?**Porque pesarian demasiado.

**3) Cuando te haces una foto al lado de Mickey Mouse, el hombre de adentro del disfraz: ¿Está sonriendo?**Creeme, no.

**4) ¿Por qué cuando manejás buscando una dirección bajás el volumen de la radio? ¿Acaso vas a ver mejor?**Para concentrarse…pero eso solo lo hacen los humanos

**5) Si Superman es tan inteligente, entonces: ¿Por qué lleva los calzoncillos por afuera? **Es su estilo me imagino.

**6) ¿Por qué las bailarinas andan siempre en puntas de pie? ¿No sería mas fácil contratar bailarinas má altas?**Porque el baile es asi…

**7) ¿Por qué cuando llueve levantamos los hombros? ¿Acaso nos mojamos menos?**Noo!-.-'

**8)Si un gato cae siempre de pie, y una tostada con manteca cae siempre del lado en que está untada: ¿Que pasaría si le atás a un gato una tostada en la espalda, con la manteca hacia arriba y luego lo tirás al aire?**Dudo mucho que un gato se deje hacer eso

**9) Si los banqueros pueden contar: ¿Por qué en los bancos hay ocho ventanillas y solo cuatro cajeros?**Cariño..¿que es esto?

**10) El otro día oí que las esponjas crecen en el mar. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría el agua si no fuese por ellas?**¿Tienes Fiebre?

**11) ¿Por qué venden cigarrillos en las gasolineras, si ahí está prohibido fumar?**Es imprudente pero hacen dinero..supongo

**12) Si los Esso-Shops están abiertos 24 horas al día, 365 días al año, entonces: ¿Por qué las puertas tienen cerradura?**Por si tienen que cerrar algun dia por un imprevisto

**13) Si una palabra estuviese mal escrita en el diccionario: ¿Como lo sabríamos?**No lo se.. estaria defectuoso el diccionario..aunque yo no lo necesite

**14) ¿De qué color es un camaleón mirándose en un espejo?**Que sentido tiene esta pregunta?

**15) Si fueses a dispararle a un mimo: ¿Te haría falta silenciador**? Ehh..¿no?

**16) En caso de guerra nuclear, los pulsos electromagnéticos de las bombas termonucleares: ¿Podrían dañar mis videocassettes?**En caso de una guerra nuclear lo menos que deberia importar son los videocassettes

**17) ¿Qué pasaría si un hermano siamés fuese declarado culpable de un asesinato y condenado a muerte en la silla eléctrica?**¿Mueren los dos? No lo se, cariño

**18)l El otro día compré agua en polvo. Pero: ¿Cómo la preparo?**¡Por Dios! Cuando termine corro a tu casa.

**19) ¿Por qué en los Estados Unidos te hace falta el carnet de conducir para comprar alcohol si está prohibido beber y conducir?**Porque el Carnet es tan importante como la C.I

**20) Si cárcel y prisión son sinónimos: ¿Por qué no lo son carcelero y prisionero?**Decidido…salgo a tu casa..no me interesa que este haciendo sol

**21) ¿Qué le ocurre a tu puño cuando abres la mano**? Desaparece -.-'

**22) Se dice que sólo diez personas en todo el mundo entendían a Einstein. ¿Si nadie me entiende a mí, soy un genio?**No se..no puedo leer tu mente.

**23) ¿Si estamos compuestos en un 80% de agua, como podemos ahogarnos? **Necesitan oxigeno cariño..OXIGENO

**24) "No hay nada tan difícil que, buscandolo, no pueda encontrarse." Terencio (Siglo II A.C.) ¿Entonces dónde está la pincita de depilar?**En la segunda gabeta de tu mesita de noche..la guardaste alli el sabado.

**25) ¿Por qué los kamikazes piloteaban con casco?**No lo se..no tiene sentido.

**26) ¿Con todo el dinero que ganan los jugadores de fútbol, por qué persiguen todos la misma pelota en vez de comprarse una para cada uno?**Cariño, el juego es asi.

**27) ¿Los vegetarianos, pueden comer galletitas de animalitos, como las que se venden en el zoológico?**Depende de que esten hechas

**28) ¿Si en vida fueras masoquista, ¿No sería una recompensa ir al infierno y un castigo ir al cielo?**Pff…No eh tenido la oportunidad de leer la mente de alguien masoquista..asi que tampoco se.

**29) ¿Por qué será que si uno habla con Dios, la gente piensa que sos espiritual, pero si Dios habla con uno, la gente piensa que estás loco?**Ni si quiera se si existe Dios

**30) Si quiero comprar un boomerang nuevo, ¿cómo hago para deshacerme del viejo? **¿Ya te tomaste la temperatura? Mandame un mensaje, para ir de una vez.

**31) Si la jugetería vende juguetes, la bulonería vende bulones... ¿La ferretería vende ferretes?**Voy saliendo..agarro mi chaqueta y voy

**32) Si cuando uno hace algo mucho tiempo lo hace cada vez mejor; ¿Por qué los taxistas manejan tan mal?**Porque son unos estresados.

**33) ¿Platón es el hermano de cucharón?**Estoy esperando tu mensaje…

**34) ¿Si el dinero es la causa de todos los males ¿porque tenemos que trabajar? **Ya no me interesa el mensaje, salgo para alla.

**35) ¿Por qué todos los próceres tienen nombre de calles?**Abreme tu ventana, Bella.

**Gracias!** a todos los que leyeron hasta aqui..

Si recibe comentarios, aunque se uno solito, me animo.

Para los que no saben, Los Kamikazes eran personas que realizaban ataques terroristas suicidas.

Y los ferretes si existen, solo que los utilizan en las tintorerias, pero tambien le llaman asi a un Instrumento de hierro que sirve para marcar.

**Besos...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, YO solo invente esta historia.

**H****ola!**

Aqui estoy de nuevo:D

No saben lo feliz que me hace ver la exelente respuesta en solo las primeras horas!

Trate de responder a todos sus comentarios, pero hubo una personita que no esta regristada y no pude hacerlo..

Esta es la parte de Jasper...Veamos si les gusta.. Y les dedico otros comentarios de mi parte mas abajo!

Hasta ahora:)

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>

**1)¿Si nada se pega al teflón, como lo pegaron a la sartén?**Sintetizacion.

**2) ¿Por qué no hacen los aviones con el mismo material que usan para hacer la caja negra?**Serian muy pesados.

**3) Cuando te haces una foto al lado de Mickey Mouse, el hombre de adentro del disfraz: ¿Está sonriendo?**Edward debe saber de esto mas que yo, pero estoy seguro de que lo unico que quieren hacer es salir de esa cosa.

**4) ¿Por qué cuando manejás buscando una dirección bajás el volumen de la radio? ¿Acaso vas a ver mejor?**En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, no tiene sentido.

**5) Si Superman es tan inteligente, entonces: ¿Por qué lleva los calzoncillos por afuera? **La moda, o simplemente los que lo creron eran raritos ( tu sabes en que sentido)

**6) ¿Por qué las bailarinas andan siempre en puntas de pie? ¿No sería mas fácil contratar bailarinas má altas?**Tampoco le veo el sentido al baile, pero ¿Qué se hace?

**7) ¿Por qué cuando llueve levantamos los hombros? ¿Acaso nos mojamos menos?**Bella, solo por curiosidad, ¿tu escribistes estas preguntas?

**8)Si un gato cae siempre de pie, y una tostada con manteca cae siempre del lado en que está untada: ¿Que pasaría si le atás a un gato una tostada en la espalda, con la manteca hacia arriba y luego lo tirás al aire?**Si las escribistes tu, y se lo mandastes a Edward, se va a preocupar

**9) Si los banqueros pueden contar: ¿Por qué en los bancos hay ocho ventanillas y solo cuatro cajeros?**Listo, ya se preocupo, puedo sentirlo.

**10) El otro día oí que las esponjas crecen en el mar. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría el agua si no fuese por ellas?**Bella, mandale un mensaje o algo, al pobre le va a dar un ataque

**11) ¿Por qué venden cigarrillos en las gasolineras, si ahí está prohibido fumar?**Porque la gente no piensa.

**12) Si los Esso-Shops están abiertos 24 horas al día, 365 días al año, entonces: ¿Por qué las puertas tienen cerradura?**Por si acaso. Si no tienes a Alice uno nunca sabe.

**13) Si una palabra estuviese mal escrita en el diccionario: ¿Como lo sabríamos?**No creo que necesites uno, Bella. Aquí en la casa todos nosotros formamos uno de todos los idiomas.

**14) ¿De qué color es un camaleón mirándose en un espejo?**Un dia le digo a Emmett para probar, solo el se ofreceria a atrapar uno.

**15) Si fueses a dispararle a un mimo: ¿Te haría falta silenciador**? Depende.

**16) En caso de guerra nuclear, los pulsos electromagnéticos de las bombas termonucleares: ¿Podrían dañar mis videocassettes?**Dudo mucho que utilices videocassettes, Bella.

**17) ¿Qué pasaría si un hermano siamés fuese declarado culpable de un asesinato y condenado a muerte en la silla eléctrica?**Hay que ver, no puedo hacer suposiciones.

**18)l El otro día compré agua en polvo. Pero: ¿Cómo la preparo?**Ya le mandastes el mensaje, si al chico le da un patatus me da uno a mi.

**19) ¿Por qué en los Estados Unidos te hace falta el carnet de conducir para comprar alcohol si está prohibido beber y conducir?**Bella, Edward esta como loco y yo también voy a terminar asi

**20) Si cárcel y prisión son sinónimos: ¿Por qué no lo son carcelero y prisionero?**Porque tienen terminos distintos -.-

**21) ¿Qué le ocurre a tu puño cuando abres la mano**? No entendi esta pregunta..

**22) Se dice que sólo diez personas en todo el mundo entendían a Einstein. ¿Si nadie me entiende a mí, soy un genio?**Preguntale a Edward.

**23) ¿Si estamos compuestos en un 80% de agua, como podemos ahogarnos? **Porque necesitan aire, Ustedes Res-pi-ran! Tan facil como eso…

**24) "No hay nada tan difícil que, buscandolo, no pueda encontrarse." Terencio (Siglo II A.C.) ¿Entonces dónde está la pincita de depilar?**Disculpa, pero…¿Que es eso?

**25) ¿Por qué los kamikazes piloteaban con casco?**Y yo que voy a saber, a esa gente nadie la entiende.

**26) ¿Con todo el dinero que ganan los jugadores de fútbol, por qué persiguen todos la misma pelota en vez de comprarse una para cada uno?** Porque sino no cobrarian, perseguir esa misma pelota es su trabajo.

**27) ¿Los vegetarianos, pueden comer galletitas de animalitos, como las que se venden en el zoológico?**No lo creo

**28) ¿Si en vida fueras masoquista, ¿No sería una recompensa ir al infierno y un castigo ir al cielo?**Posiblemente…¿quien sabe?

**29) ¿Por qué será que si uno habla con Dios, la gente piensa que sos espiritual, pero si Dios habla con uno, la gente piensa que estás loco?** Creencias de los humanos.

**30) Si quiero comprar un boomerang nuevo, ¿cómo hago para deshacerme del viejo?**Edward va a romper el celular si lo sigue apretando asi.

**31) Si la jugetería vende juguetes, la bulonería vende bulones... ¿La ferretería vende ferretes?**De casualidad..¿sabes por que Edward agarro su chaqueta si hace sol?

**32) Si cuando uno hace algo mucho tiempo lo hace cada vez mejor; ¿Por qué los taxistas manejan tan mal?** Porque ellos no aprenden, siempre iguales…

**33) ¿Platón es el hermano de cucharón?**Cucharon no existe…Mandale un mensaje, precisamente ese celular se lo regale YO!

**34) ¿Si el dinero es la causa de todos los males ¿porque tenemos que trabajar? **Ya exploto…Edward casi rompe la ventana favorita de Esme..

**35) ¿Por qué todos los próceres tienen nombre de calles?**Paz ¡AL FIN! Pero es al contrario..Todas la calles tienen nombre de proceres…

* * *

><p><strong>Holas!<strong>  
>Espero que les haya gustado! Lo hice con mi corazon (limpiando lagrima imaginaria)<p>

El capitulo de Emmett, como es el mas esperado, lo guardo para el GRAN final! y no me tomen por mala, es solo que quiero dejar lo mejor de ultimo para que nos quede ese saborcito en la boca:P

Estoy super, super, super Feliz! Eh recibido varias alertas de que esta historia es favorita! Hasta yo soy favorita! YO! (baile de victoria) Es un comienzo mejor del que me imaginaba!

Mañana puede que talvez suba el de Rose.

Aqui le respondo a la chica que no esta registrada:

**paalomitta: **Me alegro que te rieras...Y creo que con este cap. respondi a tu pregunta! Nos leemos! Chau

Besos A todas !

Las Adoro!

Patty


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, YO solo invente esta historia.

**Hola, **de nuevo.

Lo prometido ya esta aqui, pero adelantado, les dejo las respuestas de Rose.

Nos leemos mas abajo.!

Patty

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie.<strong>

**1)¿Si nada se pega al teflón, como lo pegaron a la sartén?**Preguntale a Esme, ella es la experta.

**2) ¿Por qué no hacen los aviones con el mismo material que usan para hacer la caja negra?**Pfff.. para lo que me importa…

**3) Cuando te haces una foto al lado de Mickey Mouse, el hombre de adentro del disfraz: ¿Está sonriendo?**Edward es el metiche, ve con el a Disney y se toman una foto, luego le preguntas que pensaba.

**4) ¿Por qué cuando manejás buscando una dirección bajás el volumen de la radio? ¿Acaso vas a ver mejor?**Porque son personas que no pueden caminar y masticar chicle a la vez..Mira yo soy rubia y si puedo.

**5) Si Superman es tan inteligente, entonces: ¿Por qué lleva los calzoncillos por afuera?**Porque tenia conplejos.

**6) ¿Por qué las bailarinas andan siempre en puntas de pie? ¿No sería mas fácil contratar bailarinas má altas?**Me imagino..pero ¿Quién los entiende?

**7) ¿Por qué cuando llueve levantamos los hombros? ¿Acaso nos mojamos menos?**Bella, ¿estas fumada?

**8)Si un gato cae siempre de pie, y una tostada con manteca cae siempre del lado en que está untada: ¿Que pasaría si le atás a un gato una tostada en la espalda, con la manteca hacia arriba y luego lo tirás al aire?**Mira que Edward se va a poner histerico (como siempre).

**9) Si los banqueros pueden contar: ¿Por qué en los bancos hay ocho ventanillas y solo cuatro cajeros?**Viste, ya esta, Jasper también y falta poco para que exploten.

**10) El otro día oí que las esponjas crecen en el mar. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría el agua si no fuese por ellas?**Jajaja…¡Edward casi se cae! ¡Buscando el Telefono! Jajaja.

**11) ¿Por qué venden cigarrillos en las gasolineras, si ahí está prohibido fumar?**Uff, no se sara que quieren explotar, o algo asi

**12) Si los Esso-Shops están abiertos 24 horas al día, 365 días al año, entonces: ¿Por qué las puertas tienen cerradura?**Que seria una puerta sin cerradura, creo que no t5e venden una sin cerradura.. Dejame preguntarle a Esme despues.

**13) Si una palabra estuviese mal escrita en el diccionario: ¿Como lo sabríamos?**Le preguntas a Carlisle o a Edward, ellos son los sabelotodo.

**14) ¿De qué color es un camaleón mirándose en un espejo?**Si le mandas esto a Emmett, lo va a probar.

**15) Si fueses a dispararle a un mimo: ¿Te haría falta silenciador**? Ni idea.

**16) En caso de guerra nuclear, los pulsos electromagnéticos de las bombas termonucleares: ¿Podrían dañar mis videocassettes?**¿Esas cosas todavia existen?

**17) ¿Qué pasaría si un hermano siamés fuese declarado culpable de un asesinato y condenado a muerte en la silla eléctrica?**Dudo mucho que un siames asesine a alguien.

**18)l El otro día compré agua en polvo. Pero: ¿Cómo la preparo?**Jojo, Edward le va a abrir un hoyo en el suelo.

**19) ¿Por qué en los Estados Unidos te hace falta el carnet de conducir para comprar alcohol si está prohibido beber y conducir?**Ahh! Tienes que estar aquii, Bella. A Jasper y Edward les va a dar un ataque!

**20) Si cárcel y prisión son sinónimos: ¿Por qué no lo son carcelero y prisionero?**Porque no.

**21) ¿Qué le ocurre a tu puño cuando abres la mano**? Si abro la mano, no hay puñoo!-.-'…

**22) Se dice que sólo diez personas en todo el mundo entendían a Einstein. ¿Si nadie me entiende a mí, soy un genio?**Los genios aquí son Edward y Carlisle. El hecho de que tu mente no funcione bien es otra cosa

**23) ¿Si estamos compuestos en un 80% de agua, como podemos ahogarnos? **Facil, USTEDES necesitan RESPIRAR ¡AIRE! A-I-R-E. No Agua, AIRE

**24) "No hay nada tan difícil que, buscandolo, no pueda encontrarse." Terencio (Siglo II A.C.) ¿Entonces dónde está la pincita de depilar?**Edward es el que se la pasa contigo, preguntale.

**25) ¿Por qué los kamikazes piloteaban con casco?**Porque eran medio bruticos.

**26) ¿Con todo el dinero que ganan los jugadores de fútbol, por qué persiguen todos la misma pelota en vez de comprarse una para cada uno?** Bella, Enserio..¿ no fumaste, bebiste, te inyectaste, pegastes, X cosa, que tu cabeza no esta bien?

**27) ¿Los vegetarianos, pueden comer galletitas de animalitos, como las que se venden en el zoológico?**Sabes que los vegetarianos no se acuestan con nadie que coma carne porque,segun ellos, sus cuerpos estan hechos de cadaveres. Si no hacen eso, no creo que coman galletas de "Animalitos"

**28) ¿Si en vida fueras masoquista, ¿No sería una recompensa ir al infierno y un castigo ir al cielo?**Bahh! ¿Quién los entiende?

**29) ¿Por qué será que si uno habla con Dios, la gente piensa que sos espiritual, pero si Dios habla con uno, la gente piensa que estás loco?** Bella, me mareas, pasas de futbol, a vegetarianos, luego a masoquistas, despues a Dios, ¿que mas falta?

**30) Si quiero comprar un boomerang nuevo, ¿cómo hago para deshacerme del viejo?**A Edward se le van a salir los ojos si los mantiene tan abiertos.

**31) Si la jugetería vende juguetes, la bulonería vende bulones... ¿La ferretería vende ferretes?**Tu novio es un bruto, primero el no siente el frio, segundo hace sol..¿y el agarra su chaqueta? Pfff..¡Hombres!

**32) Si cuando uno hace algo mucho tiempo lo hace cada vez mejor; ¿Por qué los taxistas manejan tan mal?** Ellos no evolucionan, Bella..Tan simple y sencillo como eso.

**33) ¿Platón es el hermano de cucharón?**Te apuesto que Jasper le va a caer encima a Edward. Ese celular le costo encontraselo, y ahora lo va a romper.. Que cosas!

**34) ¿Si el dinero es la causa de todos los males ¿porque tenemos que trabajar? **Ya listo, celular aplastado, ventana casi rota y Edward corriendo a tu casa…Preparate para la revicion psicologica que te va a hacer.

**35) ¿Por qué todos los próceres tienen nombre de calles?**Es Al contrarioo!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio?<strong>

Nunca me habia puesto a pensar comoo Rosalie, asi que no se si encaja muy bien a su personalidad..Espero que luego me digan.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Todos los Reviews son hermosos! No voy a poner los nombres, porque son mas o menos, pero sepan que me los lei toditos! Sigo reciviendo alertas sobre mi historia y de mi tambien! SOMOS FAVORITAS!

Pero quieros aclarar un punto sobre un comentario que hicieron ayer:

Una persona comento que historias como la mia estaban prohibidas (en forma de lista). No digo que no comenten, claro que pueden, pero si se fijan en la descripcion yo puse "**Bella decide mandar un correo" **Es un CORREO, no una lista..ES un CORREO que Bella envio y que varios hermanos Cullen RESPONDEN, Aclaro NO ES UNA LISTA. No me tomen a mal es solo para aclarar un poco las cosas. En cuanto a lo del disclaimer, ya lo acomode...Pero que quede claro NO ES UNA LISTA.

Fuera de eso no hay mas malentendidos, puede que hoy o mañana suba otro, pero no se si hacer el de Alice, sugerencias pliss!

En cuanto a Esme y Carlisle ya tengo una idea para ellos, pero sus capitulos van a estar despues del de Emmett.

Porfa diganme si hago el de Alice.

Nos leemos.

Besos

Patty


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, YO solo invente esta historia.

Hola Aqui esta el mas esperado de Todos!

EMMETT! espero no desepcionar.

Nos leemos abajo.

Patty

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett<strong>

**1)¿Si nada se pega al teflón, como lo pegaron a la sartén?**¡Ohh! ¡ Que divertidoo! Preguntas..¡Sii!.. Peroo..¿que es teflon?

**2) ¿Por qué no hacen los aviones con el mismo material que usan para hacer la caja negra?**Sabes, yo tampoco se, si fueran taaan inteligentes como yo, si las harian como las cajas…Peroo ¿Qué te puedo decir? Ellos decearian ser como yo, pfff.

**3) Cuando te haces una foto al lado de Mickey Mouse, el hombre de adentro del disfraz: ¿Está sonriendo?**Si yo fuera el que esta adentro, le haria muecas extrañas a la gente, ¡PORQUE NO ME VERIAN!..Oh, Bella que genial, me das buenas ideas.¡Wuajajaja!

**4) ¿Por qué cuando manejás buscando una dirección bajás el volumen de la radio? ¿Acaso vas a ver mejor?**Claro que siii..¿Tu no sabias que la música alta puede afectar a la vista?...Por Dios, Bella..y yo pensaba que tu eras inteligente…

**5) Si Superman es tan inteligente, entonces: ¿Por qué lleva los calzoncillos por afuera?**¡Porque el es gay!¡ GAY! No le ves el peinadito y las poses que siempre pone…

**6) ¿Por qué las bailarinas andan siempre en puntas de pie? ¿No sería mas fácil contratar bailarinas má altas?**Dime que le enviaste esto a Edward…Quiero ver que hace…Si se la mandaste me voy a reir de el por muuuuucho tiempo…Y cuando digo muuuucho es muuuuchoo.

**7) ¿Por qué cuando llueve levantamos los hombros? ¿Acaso nos mojamos menos?**AHHH! Edward empieza a hiperventilar…JAJAJAJA!

**8)Si un gato cae siempre de pie, y una tostada con manteca cae siempre del lado en que está untada: ¿Que pasaría si le atás a un gato una tostada en la espalda, con la manteca hacia arriba y luego lo tirás al aire?**Ohh!...interesante…¿es tu vecina la que tiene un gato?

**9) Si los banqueros pueden contar: ¿Por qué en los bancos hay ocho ventanillas y solo cuatro cajeros?**¡Tienes que ver las caras de Jasper y Edward!¡JASPER TAMBIÉN ESTA HIPERVENTILANDO!

**10) El otro día oí que las esponjas crecen en el mar. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría el agua si no fuese por ellas?**Voy a buscar mi camara de video…JOO! Edward se va a caer!

**11) ¿Por qué venden cigarrillos en las gasolineras, si ahí está prohibido fumar?**¿enserio esta prohibido?...menos mal que no fumo, uff

**12) Si los Esso-Shops están abiertos 24 horas al día, 365 días al año, entonces: ¿Por qué las puertas tienen cerradura?**Porque ellos tienen menos neuronas que yo..¿no ves que yo soy inteligentisimo?

**13) Si una palabra estuviese mal escrita en el diccionario: ¿Como lo sabríamos?**Edward es el nerd, y no digas, pero Carlile le sigue…Asi que no vas a necesitar diccionario.

**14) ¿De qué color es un camaleón mirándose en un espejo?**La proxima ves que este de caza, le digo a Jasper que me ayude, atrapamos uno, y probamos para ver que pasa.

**15) Si fueses a dispararle a un mimo: ¿Te haría falta silenciador**? La semana que viene le digo a Rose para ir a Paris…

**16) En caso de guerra nuclear, los pulsos electromagnéticos de las bombas termonucleares: ¿Podrían dañar mis videocassettes?**¿¡ HAY UNA GUERRA NUCLEAR! ¡Yo no quiero moriiirrr!

**17) ¿Qué pasaría si un hermano siamés fuese declarado culpable de un asesinato y condenado a muerte en la silla eléctrica?**Los siameses son los gatos ¿verdad? ¿un gato asesino a una persona?

**18)l El otro día compré agua en polvo. Pero: ¿Cómo la preparo?**Edward no para de caminar…Espero que Esme este viendo, para que despues no me diga que fui yo el que abrio un hueco en el suelo…

**19) ¿Por qué en los Estados Unidos te hace falta el carnet de conducir para comprar alcohol si está prohibido beber y conducir?**Despues voy a subir el video a Internet, Bella. Asi no te pierdes de nada…

**20) Si cárcel y prisión son sinónimos: ¿Por qué no lo son carcelero y prisionero?**Porque..porque..emm…no se. Preguntale a otra persona.

**21) ¿Qué le ocurre a tu puño cuando abres la mano**? Nada…¿Qué le va a pasar?...Dios, Bella. Ya veo porque todos piensan que hoy estas fumada.

**22) Se dice que sólo diez personas en todo el mundo entendían a Einstein. ¿Si nadie me entiende a mí, soy un genio?**No, enana. Los Einstein II aquí son Edward y Carlisle..PEROOO…yo soy mas inteligente que ellos dos juntos, y sobretodo, mas original.

**23) ¿Si estamos compuestos en un 80% de agua, como podemos ahogarnos? **La verdad, es que no comprendo el cuerpo humano..Practicamente estan hechos de agua y se ahogan…¡Humanos!

**24) "No hay nada tan difícil que, buscandolo, no pueda encontrarse." Terencio (Siglo II A.C.) ¿Entonces dónde está la pincita de depilar?**Y yo que voy a saber…Edward es el que te acosa y esta obsecionado contigo, preguntale.

**25) ¿Por qué los kamikazes piloteaban con casco?**Para morir con estilo.

**26) ¿Con todo el dinero que ganan los jugadores de fútbol, por qué persiguen todos la misma pelota en vez de comprarse una para cada uno?** Yo tampoco entiendo, tienen para comprarse todos los balones del mundo, y se antojan con una sola pelota…

**27) ¿Los vegetarianos, pueden comer galletitas de animalitos, como las que se venden en el zoológico?**¿En serio venden galletitas de animalitos?¡Wiii!, el sabado voy para comprar una.

**28) ¿Si en vida fueras masoquista, ¿No sería una recompensa ir al infierno y un castigo ir al cielo?**¿Qué es ser masoquista?...Bella, deja de inventar palabras. Esto es serio, luego que Carlisle te haga un chequeo rapidito.

**29) ¿Por qué será que si uno habla con Dios, la gente piensa que sos espiritual, pero si Dios habla con uno, la gente piensa que estás loco?** Dios te hablo..¿enserio? ¡Yo también quiro hablar con el!

**30) Si quiero comprar un boomerang nuevo, ¿cómo hago para deshacerme del viejo?**Edward se va a quedar sin ojos…Lero lero…

**31) Si la jugetería vende juguetes, la bulonería vende bulones... ¿La ferretería vende ferretes?**AHH! La Chaqueta que Edward agarro es mia..TU NOVIO ES UN LADRON…Voy a llamar a Charlie.

**32) Si cuando uno hace algo mucho tiempo lo hace cada vez mejor; ¿Por qué los taxistas manejan tan mal?** Ellos no manejan mal…manejan como se les pega la gana que es otra cosa.

**33) ¿Platón es el hermano de cucharón?**Edward es un pasado…Yo también queria ese celular, pero se agotaron, y viene el y lo va a romper.

**34) ¿Si el dinero es la causa de todos los males ¿porque tenemos que trabajar? **SII! A Edward lo van a regañar, Rompio el Celular, dejo una marca en el piso, casi rompe la ventana y de paso… no se despidio. ¡Que Broma!

**35) ¿Por qué todos los próceres tienen nombre de calles?**Pff, porque sus papás no eran tan originales para ponerle un nombre como el mio.

* * *

><p>Holass!<p>

Espero comentarios todavia no esta terminada, faltan dos o tres cap.  
>Gracias por todos los comentarios del cap. anterior.<p>

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos

Patty

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>Lamento ser tan seca en mis comentarios de este cap., tenia que hacer unas cositas y lo termine muy apurada.

Aqui voy a comentar una pequeña cosita:

**Entiendo** que no todas las criticas van a se buenas ni todo es color de rosa, pero uno tiene que ser delicado con lo que se dice, o en este caso, con lo que se escribe. Mi historia **parecera** una lista, pero el caso es que NO esta terminada, le faltan capitulos, y no van a ser como estos, los de Carlisle, Esme y Alice van a ser completamente distintos. No es una historia como tal, esta "basada" en un correo que Bella mando, son preguntas, no son cosas por hacer, ni como hacer tal cosa, ni que hacer en tal caso, si fueran las anteriores nombradas o cualquier cosa por el estilo, se podria considerar somo lista. Cuando te mandan un correo con PREGUNTAS es un CUESTIONARIO...Repito no es una historia como tal.

Otra cosita: Cuando uno se registra en Fanfiction, te piden como requisito, tener mas de 13 (TRECE) años, por lo tanto no tengo 12. Podre tener 16, 24, 47 o 53 y las historias. o fics, se deben tomar con la misma seriedad, No se debe jusgar por las edades, todos escribimos. Punto.

Si no le parece chistosa, no se ria y ya...Puede comentar con toda la libertad que desee, pero por favor, midan sus palabras.

Y una pequeña peticion, si hablo, o escribo, como una niña de 12 años, haganmelo saber.

**Fuera de eso**.

De verdad estoy muy agradecida y Feliz, de la fama, por decirlo de alguna manera, que tiene este fic.

Agradesco Todos sus comentarios, porque TODOS me los he leido.

Puede que hoy en la noche, o mañana, publique otro cap.

Besos a todas y todos.

Patty


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, YO solo invente esta historia.

**Buenas noches señoras y señores!**

Aqui tengo el cap. de Alice, aviso que es completamente distinto a los anteriores.

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos abajo.

Patty

* * *

><p>ALICE<p>

Estaba en la sala, un jueves soleado. No cazamos porque fuimos el fin de semana pasado. Esme estaba "limpiando" el polvo inexistente. Carlisle estaba leyendo uno de sus muuuchos libros. Emmett, Rosalie y mi Jazz estaban en sus respectivas computadoras. Edward estaba tratando de prestarle atencion a su computadora, pero estaba ansioso, porque Bella se habia quedado en su casa y el no podía ir porque Charlie todavia estaba.

Yo simplemente estaba acariciando los cabellos dorados de mi bello soldadito. Cuando de repente:

**Vision:**

_Bella estaba sentada en la silla de su computadora-_genial, jueves de computadoras_-escribiendo como posesa, con una diabolica sonrisa en la cara. Pisa la tecla "enviar", se lavanta y va a tomar una ducha, dejando el correo abierto._

**Fin de la vision.**

_¿pero esta chica que se fumo?..._ Rapidamente bloquee mis pensamientos, le di un rapido vistazo a Edward para comprobar si no se habia dado cuenta de nada. _Perfecto. _Con el poco tiempo que duro la vision, pude leer completamente lo que decia el correo. _Esto sera un caos._ Pero no se lo podía decir a ellos, queria ver sus reacciones sin que lo supieran.

Me puse de pie, dandole un beso en la frente a mi Jasper. Fui a la mesa en donde se encontraba Carlisle, y le hice una seña a Esme para que se acercara. Me di con un dedo en la sien para que bloqueearan sus pensamientos.

Agarre un boligrafo y un pedaso de papel que estaban cerca y escribi:

"_No se van a querer perder de las reacciones de los chicos"_

Sus caras de confucion eran un poema

"_Solo observen"_

Asintieron lentamente, Esme se sento al lado de Carlisle casualmente, y los tres observamos a los chicos de manera disimulada.

El sonidito el correo al recibir un mesaje sono en los cuatros computadores. Edward al ver que lo escribio Bella se sento rapidamente y lo abrio, simultaneamente los otros 3 vampiros lo hicieron.

Hice una replica exacta de la sonrisa de Bella anteriormente, y les hice una seña a Esme y a Carlisle. Abandonamos todo disimulo y nos volteamos para mirarlos a todos fijamente.

Edward tenia la mueca mas graciosa que habia visto, mientras tecleaba las respuestas.

Se paro de golpe y se tropezo con la pata de la mesa, y por poco no se cae. Todos en la sala contuvimos una carcajada. Todos menos Emmett. Mi atencion se centro en Edward que seria el mas paranoico.

Agarro su celular, volvio a la computadora, pero no se sento. Volvio a escribir, pero golpeaba las teclas demasiado duro, y lo peor es que justamente esa, era mi computadora favorita. Empezo a apretar el celular cada vez mas fuerte, agarro la chaqueta, que es de Emmett, y siguio escribiendo. Empezo a golpear el suelo con un pie, cada vez mas fuerte _"tac-tac-tac-tac"_ Era uno de los sonidos mas estresantes.

Cuando fui a abrir la boca para que hiciera silencio, apreto el celular tan fuerte que se escucho el sonido al aplastarse, lo tiro al suelo, y por poco, solo por un poco, rompe la ventana favorita de Esme.

Todos Nos quedamos viendo fijamente el celular roto, como si fuera la ultima maravilla del mundo.

Pase mi vista por todo el salon, y me sorpredi al ver un monton de cristales azules regados por todo el piso.

"_Pero ¿Qué demonios… Oh, no. El mejor Jarron y el favorito de Esme"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ta tan!<strong>

Ustedes me dicen si es tan bueno como los otros, se que es cortico, pero algo es algo...Peroo! el fic no esta teminado...Aqui dejo un adelanto para el prox. cap.

_"ESME:_

_No puede ser, ¡Mi jarron!, Dios el sermon que le voy a hechar. Pueden hacer cualquier cosa, ¡menos romper mi jarron!...No no no, esto si que no lo paso"_

Muchisimas gracias! a todos los comentarios...Mañana actualizo, y comenten este en especial para ver si mejoro algo en el prox.

Besos!

Patty


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, YO solo invente esta historia

**HOLAAA!:D**

Aqui esta el de Esme, espero les guste...

Nos leemos abajo.

Patty

* * *

><p>ESME:<p>

Hoy era un dia de "familia", sin contar que cada uno estaba en lo suyo, tampoco era que nos podiamos sentar a comer en familia, pero ¿era mucho pedir sentarnos y hablar todos juntos?... Bueno, todos estabamos en la primera planta. Yo estaba haciendo una de las cosas que mas me gusta hacer, limpiar. Alice y Rose dicen que no tiene sentido, ya que todo esta impecable. Pero es que si no lo hago no se va a mantener limpia por arte de magia. Es pura logica.

Suspire, ya habia limpiado todo, y no tenia mas nada que hacer. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Alice con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder haciendo señas. Me acerque a donde estaban ella y mi bello esposo.

Alice, que niña mas hiperactiva, se empezo a tocar con dos dedos la sien. Sabra Dios que nos queria decir sin que Edward se enterara.

Gracias a años y años de practica, bloquee mis pensamientos y al igual que mi esposo la miramos con curiosidad. Tomo un papel y un boligrafo que estaban en una mesa cercana y comenzo a escribir.

"_No se van a querer perder las reacciones de los chicos"_

¿Qué_ reacciones? _Carlisle tenia la misma cara que yo.

Rodo los ojos y volvio a escribir.

" _Solo observen"_

Asentimos lentamente, y yo, intentando que se viera casual, me sente al lado de Carlisle y empeze a "leer " con el, mientras Alice "miraba" por la ventana.

Un sonido se escucho por toda la habitacion, proveniente de los computadores de Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Edward. Este ultimo que estaba caminando de un lado para otro, encontro interesante el correo ya que corrio a sentarse.

Todos escribian como si de ello dependiera su vida. Edward y Jasper comenzaron a hiperventilar, _como si nesecitaran aire…, _Rose tenia una sonrisa maquiavelica en sus labios, y Emmett estaba grabando, o eso intentaba, mientras se reia y escribia.

Alice sonrio con una replica exacta a la sonrisa del gato de _Alicia* _.

Me centre en Emmett, esperaba que no rompiera nada..Estaba dudando entre quitar o no el jarron que estaba detrás de el, ese era muy importante para mi, llevaba mas tiempo con nosotros que los mismos Alice y Jasper. Decidi no quitarlo, se extrañarian demasiado ya que no tendria motivo.

Edward se puso de pie y se tropezo con la pata de la mesa por ir a buscar algo…Pero a mi no me causo gracia alguna, porque mi querido Emmett, con su carcajada, hecho de golpe su cabeza hacia atrás… Vi todo en camara lenta, como golpeo el jarron y este caia lentamente al suelo esparciendo sus cristales azules.

Nadie, repito, NADIE se dio cuenta de esto, aparte de mi esposo, parece que todos encontraban mas interesante la casi-caida de Edward…Yo no podía moverme, estaba demasiado impactada y dolida de que nisiquiera tuviera la delicadeza de darse cuenta de que este objeto, de tanto valor emocional para mi, pasara a otra vida.

Apenas y me di cuenta de que Edward casi rompe mi ventana favorita luego de lanzar un celular roto al suelo…

Yo tan tranquila que era pero este era el colmo, si habia un momento justo para explotar era este.

"_No puede ser, ¡ Era Mi jarron!, Dios el sermon que le voy a hechar. Pueden hacer cualquier cosa, ¡menos romper mi jarron!...No no no, esto si que no lo paso"_

-Cariño- empezo a decir Carlisle, pero yo lo interrumpi.

-No, amor. Con esto si ya que se paso- Si pudiera llorar, lo estaria haciendo ahorita mismo.

Alice se me quedo viendo cautelozamente, esperando mi reaccion. Emmett, que todavia se reia, recibio un golpe en cada brazo de parte de Jasper y Rose. El sr. Oso, miro alternadamente el suelo y a mi. Abrio los ojos y la boca de golpe.

-¡lo siento!, . Esme no era mi intencion de verdad…

- Emmett, debes aprender a ser mas delicado, tu sabes muy bien lo importante que ese jarron era para la familia…-

Paso como media hora, y yo todavia le explicaba como ser mas delicado. Pero esto no acababa aquí.

Alice contuvo una risita al ver mi decisión.

-Emmet, espero que algo te quedara de todo lo que te eh dicho, pero esta ves va a haber un castigo- Me levante y fui a buscar una escoba- Toma, tu limpias…y , Rose no quiero ver ninguno de tus ataque de histeria, no estoy de muy buen humor, NO- PUEDES-ACOSTARTE-CON-ROSE-POR-DOS-SEMANAS. Punto.

-¡¿Qué?- se le cayo la escoba y se arrollido- no Esme por favor, no puedes hacerme esto, ya te dije que los siento, Esme, perdoname. Cualquier cosa pero eso no.

-¿Puedes pegar el jarron de nuevo?. Claro haste que quede perfectamente, como a estado esto ultimos 52 años.

-No- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Pues entonces no te puedes acostar con Rose, en ningun sitio, ningun dia estas dos semanas.

Carlisle, Jasper, Rose y Alice me miraban con la boca abierta. Yo nunca me molestaba, pero es que este era el colmo. La proxima vez que tenga algo tan importante lo pongo en una caja fuerte, porque es que estos niños, no hay quien los pare.

Me di media vuelta y subi a mi habitacion. Sabia que Carlisle se encargaria de llamarles la atencion por no darse cuenta de que el jarron se rompiera.

Y Edward, bueno, hablaria con el despues.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN!...de este capitulo :P.<strong>

Talvez no sea taan comico como los otros, pero es un punto de vista distinto. Me dicen como lo hice pesando como Esme.

Estaba pensando, gracias a muchas ideas que han aportado, cumplir su peticion de hacer uno de cuando Edward llega a casa de Bella.

Gigan si quieren que haga uno asi o no, para animarme.

Gracias por Todos los comentarios y **Lince22** no te preocupes, puedes escribir tanto como tu quieras, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Nos leemos entre hoy y mañana, todavia faltan como dos o tres cap. porque tengo otra idea para la historia( que si la voy a agregar) pero va a ser sorpresa.

Se me cuidan todas y todos.

Besos

Patty


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, YO solo invente esta historia.

**HOLAAA!:D**

Aqui esta el de Carlisle, espero les guste...

Nos leemos abajo.

Patty

* * *

><p>CARLISLE:<p>

Observe a mi esposa subir las escaleras, era la primera vez que la veia de verdad enojada.

Me cruze de brazos y mire fijamente a los cuatro chicos.

-Alguien que me explique.

-¿Qué?

- ¿Qué mas va a ser, Emmett?, que me expliquen que los tenia tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de que nuestro querido Emmett- notese el sarcasmo- rompio precisamente Ese jarron.

Me quede con el brazo extendido señalando los cristales rotos. Todos me miraban en silencio.

De golpe, todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo diciendo cosas como "_Fue culpa de Bella", " que consumio algo extraño ahí", "Entonces Platon es hermano de cucharon", "…y el gato de la vecina de Bella tenia una tostada en la espalda con…"(_cortesia de Emmett), "_…hubo una guerra nuclear…". "…el agua en polvo…". _Alice era la unica que no decia incoherencias.

Me dirigi hacia un estante y saque un pito, que era para situaciones como estas, me lo lleve a la boca y lo sone fuertemente.

Jasper, Rose y Emmett se callaron inmediatamente y Alice se quito las manos de las orejas. Con tranquilidad volvi a guardar el pito en su lugar.

-Veamos si entendi- me voltee hacia ellos-. Todo fue por culpa de Bella que consumio algo y dijo que platon es hermano de cucharon, el gato de su vecina tenia en la espalda una tostada en la espalda con ¿manteca dijistes Emmett?- este asintio freneticamente- bueno, hubo una guerra nuclear de la cual no me entere, ahora venden agua en polvo y ¿Dijeron algo del alguien que se disfraza en Disney?- abrieron la boca para empezar a hablar todos al mismo tiempo, otra vez, pero yo los frene- ¡uno a la vez!, por favor.

Alice chito a todos y dio un paso al frente.

-Carlisle,¿recuerdas que les dije que no se querrian perder de sus reacciones- asenti mientras Emmett decia algo como "_pedazo de duende diabolica, ya se habia enterado de todo"-_ bueno, Bella mando un correo con preguntas que realmente no tenian sentido alguno. Nosotros estabamos tan concentrados en rasponder, aunque yo no lo recibi, y en las reacciones de Edward, que no nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro preciado jarron paso a una mejor vida.

- Oh, ahora entiendo. Pero eso estuvo mal, chicos. Hicieron sentir mal a Esme, aunque ella no lo dio a demostrar- dije mirando alternadamente a cada uno de ellos-. Y Emmett, creo que mejor deberias empezar a barrer.

-Sabes que no era nuestra intencion hacer sentir mal a Esme, Carlisle- dijo Rose y los otros asintieron.

-Lo se, chicos. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Emmett que a barrer.

-De acueerdoo…-dijo con fastidio.

Debo admitir que la vision de alguien tan grande como lo era Emmett barriendo, no tenia precio.

-Bueno. Alguno de ustedes, chicos, muetreme ese correo que tantas locuras trajo a esta casa, por favor.

-Ven- dijo Jasper.

Me acerque y me sente junto a el para leer el correo.

**1)¿Si nada se pega al teflón, como lo pegaron a la sartén?**

**2) ¿Por qué no hacen los aviones con el mismo material que usan para hacer la caja negra?**

**3) Cuando te haces una foto al lado de Mickey Mouse, el hombre de adentro del disfraz: ¿Está sonriendo?**

**…**

Cuando termine de leer, me quedaban serias dudas sobre la salud mental de Bella.

-Ok..-empeze a decir sin quitar la vista de la pantalla-. Debo decir que no es normal que…

-¡VISTE!- grito Emmett alzando los brazos y golpeando los la escoba una lampara. Tumbandola al suelo.

Me golpee en la frete mientras los demas le gritaban y Rosalie le lanzaba un tacon peganle juste en el medio de los ojos.

-Ya, ya. Tranquilos que no se rompio ni nada.

Mientras Emmett levantaba la lampara, yo pensaba que hacer con estos niños, y se me ocurrio una idea.

-Carlisle, tampoco es para tanto- dijo Alice viendo mi decision.

-No, Alice. Es preocupante.

Me levante, fui a mi estudio y agarre mi maletin.

Pase por mi habitacion y vi a mi amada viendo por la ventana.

-Amor, ya vuelvo- dije dandole un beso en la mano.

-¿A dónde vas, corazon?- dijo abrazandome.

-Creo que es hora de hacerle un chequeo rapidito a Bella.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong>

Espero les gustara, y que le quedara el suspenso. Hubo unos problemitas para subir el cap. pero¡lo logre!

Gracias A todos por sus comentarios en especial a Ale74 que se fajo escribiendo y lo hiso con muy lindas palabras. De vardad lamento las personas que no quieren abrir sus mentes y tomar en cuenta las explicaciones de uno, y que de paso se equivocan, porque que yo sepa, estos ultimos tres cap. si tienen narracion. Los de los disclaimer lo arreglo** MAÑANA.**

Faltan 2 cap. y se termina..snif, snif.

Nos leemos mañana.

Se me cuidan.

Besos.

Patty


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, YO solo invente esta historia.

**Hola!**

Aqui traigo el punto de vista de Bella luego de los hechos en la mansion Cullen.

Espero les guste.

Nos leemos abajo.

Patty

* * *

><p>BELLA:<p>

Estaba tomando una ducha luego de mandarle el correo a varios de los Cullen. Espero que Edward no se preocupara demasiado por mi salud, pero conociéndolo, ya debe estar en camino, capaz ya llego y se escondió en mi closet.

Además, no es que hoy le ocurra algo raro a mi cabeza, esas preguntas no las escribí yo, solo las copie de un libro que no recordaba haber traído. Solo quería que los hermanos se entretuvieran un rato ya que hacia sol.

Charlie toco la puerta de baño.

-DIME, CHAR...PAPÁ…- grite para que mes escuchara.

-BELLS, VOY SALIENDO

-OK. CUIDATE.

-SIEMPRE.

Pasaron como diez min. Antes de que cerrara el agua que estaba caliente y me relajó mucho. Salí de la ducha y en el mismo baño me cambie, por si Edward estaba en el cuarto.

Salí del baño desenredándome el cabello. Apenas entre en mi cuarto Edward empezó a tocarme la frente.

-¡Dios, Edward!..Casi me das un susto de muerte- dije poniéndome la mano en el pecho.

-¿Te sientes bien, amor?- dijo mirándome con sus ojos dorados preocupados.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para no reírme a carcajadas por su preocupación innecesaria.

-Si, cariño. Estoy bien…-dije abrazándolo.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Sí, Edward. Estoy segura. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es que el correo que enviaste…pff, no sé... no fue normal- decía mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

-Tranquilo, Edward. Ese correo yo no lo…- me calle de golpe al ver aparecer a Carlisle por mi ventana- Carlisle, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Espero no interrumpir.-Edward y yo lo mirábamos como si tuviese un tercer ojo o una segunda cabeza.- Pero vine a hacerle a Bella un chequeo rapidito.

- ¿Por qué, Carlisle?- dije interrumpiendo a Edward que iba a decir algo.

- Por el correo que enviaste- dijo Edward.

- No es por nada, Bella. Solo que no es normal… Esas preguntas eran… no sé cómo decirlo.

-Carlisle, Edward, comprendo su preocupación. Pero no estoy mal de la cabeza. Esas preguntas no las escribí yo.

-Ah... está bien- dijo Edward- No creo que el chequeo sea necesario, Carlisle.

-Hijo, Alice vio a Bella escribiendo esas preguntas.

-Se equivoca- dije interrumpiendo a Edward, de nuevo- Tal vez, ella se confundió. Porque lo que yo hacía era transcribir de aquel libro- dije señalando hacia el escritorio, donde el libro descansaba.

-Bueno. Si es así, no creo que sea necesaria la revisión.- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa, amor?- me pregunto Edward.

-Claro.

-Sube- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Partimos corriendo detrás de Carlisle. Por suerte los arboles del bosque tapaban el sol, así nadie los descubría.

Yo pensaba en que apenas llegáramos a su casa, tendría que aclarar unos asuntitos sobre mi salud mental…No quería quedar como la novia loca de un vampiro encantador.

Paramos en la entrada, y Edward me ayudo a bajar de su espalda.

-Prepárate para la imagen que vas a ver.- Me susurro Edward.

Apenas cruzamos la puerta, lo primero en lo que me fije fue en la enorme figura de Emmett barriendo unos cristales rotos.

-¿Edward?- susurre

-¿Si, amor?

- ¿Por qué Emmett esta barriendo?

Rio silenciosamente

-Porque rompió el preciado jarrón de Esme mientras disfrutaba de mi preocupación.

-Ok…

Caminamos hacia la sala donde estaban el resto de los Cullen menos Carlisle y Esme.

-Hola Bella- dijeron al unisonido.

-Hola.

-¿Ya Edward te hiso el chequeo médico?

-Cállate, Emmett- siseo Edward.

-Solo me preocupo por su salud- dijo dejando de barrer y poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

-Tu… solo encárgate de ese desastre que hiciste.

Nos sentamos con los demás que veían la televisión. Pero antes de concentrarnos en solamente verla yo dije:

-Solo quiero aclarar que estoy perfectamente de la cabeza. Esas preguntas las saque de un libro.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward rieron por mi comentario.

Y es que es así, solo un simple correo puede alterar la mañana de todos, dejando como consecuencia desde celulares y jarrones rotos hasta sospecha de trastornos mentales.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong>

Les gusto?..dejen sus comentarios con toda la libertad que deseen.

Gracias por los reviews del cap. anterior.

Respondo a uno:

No digo que su critica no sea constructiva, no digo que no pueda escribir con toda la libertad que desee, porque que yo recuerde bien lo dije en el cap. tres. No miento sobre mi edad órque me parece inmoral. Gracias por sus consejos, sobre los errores ortograficos y lo del el disclaimer (cosa que no sabia)..Sobre la personalidad de los personajes, en un fic uno la puede modificar un poco o totalmente. No comprendo porque, si no le agrada mi historia, la sigue y utiliza su tiempo para criticar a una persona que segun usted, tiene 12 u 8 años mentalmente.

De verdad agradesco que tomara unos min. de su tiempo a "aconsejar", se podria decir, y comentar mi Historia, o fic. Tome algunas de sus sugerencia y las mejore. No creo que anteriormente diera a demostrar que tengo la mentalidad de una niña de 12. Y creo que es evidente que "gracias" a su critica, madure (mentalmente) unos cuantos añitos.

De nuevo agredesco enormemente tu aporte para esta historia señorita( no pongo nickname porque o se cual de los dos :P)

**Fuera de eso...**

Falta un capitulo...Uno solito.

Espero con muchas ganas sus comentarios.

Se me cuidan.

Besos

Patty


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

Señoras y señores... El ultimo capitulo...

Nos.. snif.. leemos aba.. snif..abajo.

Patty

* * *

><p><strong>2 días después…<strong>

CHARLIE:

Estaba sentado en la comisaria. Hoy era un día tranquilo, como todos los demás.

Unos de mis compañeros, Peter, me trajo una dona de arequipe y un café.

-Gracias, Peter- dije agarrando lo que él me ofrecía.

-No hay de que, jefe.

Estaba disfrutando de la gran dona, cuando el teléfono sonó. A duras penas trague el pedazo de dona medio masticado y atendí el teléfono.

-Policía de Forks, ¿Qué desea?

-¡Charlie!- grito una voz atronadora al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Emmett?

-¿Cómo esta, Charlie?

-Emmett, ¿Qué haces llamándome a la comisaria?

-Es que… tengo que reportar un robo.

-¿Un robo?- pregunte tomando un poco de café.

-¡Si!, el novio de su hija, que es mi hermano, Edward, ¡es un ladrón!

-¡¿Qué?- grite escupiendo todo el café que tenía en la boca, que fue justo a parar en la camisa de la recepcionista y me miro con mala cara-¿Que quieres decir, Emmett?- pregunte retomando un poco la compostura.

-Si, si, si, si…no ve que Edward hace ya dos días se puso mi chaqueta, ¡Sin permiso!, y no me la ha devuelto.

-A ver, Emmett…- dije apoyando los brazos en el escritorio y apretándome el puente de la nariz con dos dedos- Me estás diciendo que quieres denunciar a Edward, que es tu hermano y novio de mi hija, porque se puso tu chaqueta, sin permiso y no te la ha devuelto, ¿No es así?.

-¡Exacto! Usted si es inteligente, jefe Swan.

-Emmett, no puedes denunciar a Edward, y yo mucho menos arrestarlo.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque es tu hermano, viven en la misma casa, y es una chaqueta. Se puede tomar como un prestamo entre hermanos, Emmett. No un robo.

-Ahh... no lo vi había visto de esa manera…

-Emmett, la próxima vez que llames, por favor, que sea algo realmente importante. Casi me causas un paro cardiaco al decirme que Edward era un ladrón.

-Lo siento, Charlie.

-No te preocupes, hijo.

-¡Chao!- grito, e inmediatamente tranco.

Colgué el teléfono, y cuando voltee, todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí.

-¿Qué?-pregunte.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Stephen, otro de mis compañeros.

-Nada.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué gritaste y escupiste todo el café?

-Nada...nada- dije haciendo un movimiento de manos restándole importancia.

Todavía con las miradas puestas en mi, continúe comiéndome mi dona.

Peter pasó a mi lado y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-La juventud de hoy en día- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- pregunte con la boca llena.

-Digamos que el chico no habla muy bajito.

Empezamos a reírnos.

Luego de un rato, cuando termine de comerme la dona y el famoso café, me puse a pensar. Carlisle, un medico muy bueno, y una persona muy agradable, Esme, una decoradora de interiores muy famosa, y sin duda una persona cariñosa. ¿Cómo dos personas como ellos, podían tener hijos, aunque fueran adoptivos, tan peculiares y locos?...Emmett, a veces me pregunto si en realidad tiene 12 años y lo único que hizo fue tomarse un pote de esteroides, Rosalie, aunque no hablaba mucho con ella, se notaba de lejos que tenía carácter, Alice, aunque es la que mejor me cae, debo admitir que es un poco hiperactiva, Jasper, el era… bueno… no se… muy callado...era extraño, y Edward, debo admitir que mi hija no pudo conseguir a alguien mejor que él.

Pero a veces me preguntaba si mi hija sabia donde se estaba metiendo… ellos son… bueno… una familia de locos, tan simple como eso. Con personalidades tanto diferentes como variadas.

Pero ¿Qué te puedo decir?, cada loco con su tema.

**FIN…**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAA!<strong>

Ya deje de llorar:D... espero que le gustara.

Agradesco a todos y todas por comentar en este fic...Estoy tan contenta! porque es el primero que yo escribi.

Ame todos y cada uno de los comentarios de cap. anterior...Todas y todos se fajaron escribiendo y lo hicieron con muy bonitas palabras, de verdad.

Espero y aspiro que sigan las historia que voy a subir, porque ya tengo unas cuantas pensadas, y que no se olviden de mi. Porque aqui ningunas nos conocemos, pero aun asi nos damos consejos, palabras de animo, y felicitaciones.

Aqui les dejo una frase que mi queridisimo padrino me dijo el otro dia, que yo se, que como yo, muchas de ustedes se identificaran con esa frase:

**Me gustan mis errores...No quiero denunciar a la deliciosa libertad de equivocarme... a lo bien...**

Se me cuidan toditos y toditas.

Besos

Los quiero

Patty


End file.
